Music shuffle drabbles: Makorra
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: 10 makorra drabbles based off of songs.


**A/N: I did one of these with Jace and Clary from the mortal instruments, but I've been so engrossed in Legend of Korra lately, so here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: **Makorra!**

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

><p><strong>The City by Ed Sheeran<strong>

_if the city never sleeps then that makes two_

He walked down the street aimlessly. No rhyme or reason. Just trying to forget.

The bottle in his hand had been purchased from Shady Shin; probably not legal. But why would he care? He wanted to forget.

She was stuck in his mind constantly. The dark hair, blue eyes, her touch, her kiss.

He felt anger surge through him and he lashed out, bending flames. A scorch mark was left on the wall of the alleyway.

As he wandered through Republic City, taking swigs of the bottle, his throat burned and his heart ached.

He never slept. She wasn't his. She wasn't his. He couldn't live with that. He needed to sleep, to forget, to move on…

But how can you move past something so significant? How can you forget a love like that? How can he forget Korra?

**Let Her Go by Passenger**

_only know you love her when you let her go_

Sitting on the bench facing Air Temple Island always seemed to calm her. Knowing she was safe, as well as the airbenders. And his brother. Mako had decided to continue sleeping at the police station. Early mornings, long nights, no Korra. What a delightful day for the "brooding firebender".

He hadn't realized how much he would miss her. How many times he would travel to Air Temple Island to talk to her, then disappear before she could realize he was there. How many times he would call her, only to hang up.

He didn't think feeling this low was even possible. He kept it all inside, though. Not a soul knew how he felt. No one ever would.

He longed to feel her in his arms again. To kiss her. To just hear her say those three words.

That would be so unbelievably nice.

Then he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Mako?"

**Not About Angels by Birdy**

_if you heart was full of love, would you give it up?_**  
><strong>

"He was a fine friend, a good role model, and a great brother." The tear rolled down Bolin's cheek as he said the words, sniffing and trying to make it all the way through the eulogy.

"He was more than just my brother. He took care of me when we had no one else. He made sure I ate and stayed healthy and—" Bolin left the podium, too overcome by emotion. Asami hugged him as he stepped down, tears rolling down her cheeks as well. She rubbed his back and told him that everything would be okay.

Korra stood, next to speak at the funeral. Her cheeks were stil wet.

"I loved Mako..."

**Yellow by Coldplay**

_look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

Korra grinned at him, laughing.

"There is no way."

Mako laughed. "It's true! My great-grandmother told me. The stars were created just for Avatar Korra."

They laid on a blanket, in one of the gardens on Air Temple Island. The stars were out and beautiful. Mako had lit a few lanterns too.

"Your great-grandmother didn't know that I would be the Avatar!"

"But she never lied!"

They both laughed and Korra smiled, sighing contently. She put her hand on his chest, her head in his neck. "I wish we could do things like this more often."

"Saving the world is tough work," Mako agreed. "but having his time with you makes all the fighting and life-threatening situations all worth-while." He kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair.

Korra smiled. "I'm glad you think so," she whispered.

"The stars up there, they're just for you. I'm telling you. They shine just for you. But they'll never compare to your beauty."

"You're a cheese ball."

**Love Alone by Katelynn Tarver**

_it's on the line, i waited for a sign, i see it in your eyes, i know you really feel the same._

_"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"_

Korra stood, looking out onto the water from the Pro-Bending Arena. She stood under a gazebo, the lights twinkling on the water.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating—"

Korra sighed. "Save your breath. You already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't." Mako sighed. "What I'm trying to say is. As much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing…"

"So, you do like me?"

"Yes, but—" He sighed. "I like Asami, too. I don't know, things are complicated. And I'm feeling realy confused—"

Korra kissed him. Right in the middle of his sentence. She was tired of playing games, guessing what they felt for each other. He really did feel the same.

Mako kissed her back, and Korra blushed. She was sure that they were meant to be. Of course they were…

They pulled away from each other, looking right at each other.

"I knew you liked me." Korra managed a weak smile.

"Maybe I've got a psychic Avatar on my hands."

**Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**

_if love is what you need, a soldier i will be_

_"Korra!"_

Mako leapt out of bed, running out into the hallway and outside. He dashed across the yard and to the girl's dormatory's. He found her room and threw the door open, to make sure he was okay.

And there she laid, fast asleep.

He hadn't had such a vivid nightmare in his whole life. Excluding Bolin, she was all he had in the world. And seeing her get taken away by Zaheer months ago, and then again in his dream..

It was terrifying. She was everything to him. Even if they weren't dating, he'd never lose those feelings…

**Hurricane by Parachute**

_i'm standing in the pouring rain, i'm feeling like a hurricane, a photograph is all it takes, and i know i shouldn't let it_

He sat at his desk in the police station. He took his badge off and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He took his keys, opened his desk, and grapped the photograph.

The two of them at the Spirts Festival in the Southern Watertribe.

Mako stared at it for a long time. Breaking up with her was necessary for his sanity…Of course it was. It was good for the both of them.

He never realized how much he would reminisce. The memory of that day would linger with him for the rest of his life.

He left the police station early, eager to see her. They didn't even need to talk. That might complicate things. So he went to see her.

It started to rain. And he reached the air temple.

He knocked on her door, the rain pouring onto him, the picture clasped tight in his hand that sat in his pocket.

She slid the door open and looked shocked.

"Mako—"

And he started to cry.

**Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran**

_cause maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up_

Korra touched his cheek, a smile on her face. He slept so peacefully…Silent and just breathing. She ran a bath for him while he continued to sleep. She wrapped some of his Christmas presents and put them under the tree. Korra also made some of Mako's favorite tea and also made pancakes.

Then around eleven, which was definitely sleeping in for the detective, Korra slid back into the bed, wearing his T-shirt and smiling. She kissed both of his eyelids. And then his nose. And then his temples.

"Wake up, city boy." She whispered it, her nose against his. Mako stirred and his eyes fluttered open, closing a few times before settling on staying open. He smiled that adorable sleepy smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Avatar Korra."

**Can't Stop by OneRepublic**

_cause i can't stop thinking about us anymore_

Korra was fire bending, burning old newspapers and getting out her frustration. She could live without him. Of course she could. She was the all powerful avatar! Master of all four elements! She was capable of living without him before they began dating, so of course she could do it.

But that didn't mean she would stop thinking about him.

That was the issue.

He was constantly on her mind. His smile, eyes, hands, gloves, boots, scarf, hair, hugs, kisses, everything.

It drove her crazy. She would burn all the papers to try and make herself feel better but every time she would end up on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Pema would always come out and hug her tight, then go and make her some tea. Pema could relate better than anyone else could. Except maybe Tenzin, but he didn't talk about his past.

Korra would sniff and claim she was perfectly fine, but Pema knew better. She'd let Korra talk out her feelings and they'd make each other feel better.

**Oh Darling by Pluginstereo**

_oh darling i love you so_

Korra knew who he was, but she didn't pay much attention to him.

Mako thought she was beautiful and didn't expect her to say yes, but he asked her out on a date.

Korra was the first to hold his hand, on another date. He blushed and stammered the entire time, but it was definitely worth it.

Mako told her he really liked her.

Korra wanted to stay with him forever.

Mako knew she would be perfect for him.

Korra knew he would treat her right.

They both knew that they were just different enough to work out.

Mako confessed his love.

Korra did the same.

They stayed together until hell froze over.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review if you have an ideas for Makorra stories if you just liked it, haha. I love you guys!**


End file.
